


You Know I Had a Whole Day Planned but You Are Unbelievably Adorable When You’re Sleepy so Everything Else is Cancelled IG

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its mostly just homemade eggnog, sortof not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Logan, Patton’s teaching us how to make eggnog!!! We gotta get up!!!” the boys have to get up but Logan is less than willing. Will Roman succeed in coercing his nerd to join their friends in festivities?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 6





	You Know I Had a Whole Day Planned but You Are Unbelievably Adorable When You’re Sleepy so Everything Else is Cancelled IG

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me being an emo band with that title. It only gets worse sorry to say. Sleepy Logan is still very fun to write.

“Logan, Patton’s teaching us how to make eggnog!!! We gotta get up!!!”

Logan stirred in his bed, unwilling to unlatch from Roman who was actively attempting an escape plot. His eyes opened, and he looked at him blearily with a small frown. He was warm, and statistically it took him half an hour to warm up new clothes enough to stop freezing. He grumbled out a deep and groggy ‘five more minutes’ as he shut his eyes again. Roman messed with his hair and started to stretch before wrapping Logan up in his arms tightly. After five minutes Roman climbed out of bed despite Logan’s protests.

“this is animal abuseeee its cold now! If you’re gonna be cruel could you toss me my sweater?”

“oh my god Logan, you call me dramatic? Fine. Which one?”

“the one. You know the one Ro, the o n e.”

“I’m gonna divorce you oh my g o d which one???”

“not if I divorce you first! The Star Wars one! The one you got me last year! The sweater!!!”

“I got you like 19 sweaters last year because you’re a f o o l and you decided you wouldn’t bring warm clothes to a city where it snowed 60% of the year. And at least 4 of them are Star Wars because I’m your best friend and boyfriend and I know just how massively nerdy you are. The Han solo one? The Luke and Leia one? The ensemble cast one? Or the droids?”

“ughhh if you knew me, you’d know I was talking about the droids”

“but these are not the droids you’re looking for!”

“oh my god it’s like 7 am its too early for your jokes”

“Logan its nearly noon you absolute dork!”

“oh.”

Logan finally sat up and looked at his boyfriend with a small smile before stretching. He held out his arms and made grabby hands at his love who was holding the sweater in one hand with the other on his hip matching the curious gaze he was giving. He threw it at the nerds’ face, causing Logan to fall back in a blind haze. He grabbed Logan’s jeans he loved wearing while chuckling at his nerd who hadn’t recovered yet and was still groaning into his sweater. He threw the pants at him as well. He the went to dressing himself. He pulled on a sweater he had made himself while practicing for a sweater for Logan. It was deep red with golden accents and reindeer. He grabbed some green leggings and as he turned, he couldn’t help the soft smile spread across his cheeks when he looked at his boyfriend struggle to put his head in the right hole of his sweater. He grabbed Logan’s glasses and held them out to him when he finally managed to put on his sweater.

“you know its generally a bit easier to dress yourself when you can see? I know its not as obvious to you, but I thought id let you know my secret.” He wore a cheeky grin as Logan threw his pillow at his face after grabbing his frames.

“you ready for eggnog yet?”

Grumble grumble “I’ll egg your nog”

“oh my god you complete nerd”


End file.
